Lonely, Lonely, Raider Nights
by KallianFade
Summary: Ever wonder what if would have been like if Gob actually went back to underworld? If your character had been able to love that sweet smile of his, before you met that rugged ghoul Charon? Well, here's one smoothskin who'll never forget.


Hearing the faint beep of a machine, I try to pull myself up to find out what's making it. _Shit, does my head ever hurt, I shouldn't have drank all the whiskey last night..Where's Bone at? Ah, fuck it. He'll find his way back to the camp... _Being pushed back by large gloved hands, my mind instantly starts to panic and I try to throw my hands out to grab them and pull them out of their sockets. Finding that my own arms are locked down, I look down and notice that my whole entire body's locked down by grotesque looking leather straps. _At least they left my armor on..Good old trusty reinforced leather..can barely put it on, can barely take it off.. Looks like they didn't have enough in themselves to rape me.. _Watching with my eyes lowered as the being snickers from behind their mask as though they can read my mind, as they walk away I hear that awful beep noise quickening. I look around the room and gasp at all the medical equipment I can make out. _God this room is horribly lit. You think they would be more of "Let the earth see you" kind of person.._ Looking down at my arm I notice two needles sitting in my viens. _They don't have the cozy sting of pyscho, so what is this? _Turning my head, I call out to the being in the corner. Squinting my eyes against the dim light and struggling to make out who, or what they were I drop that idea as I see the obvious face of a man turn around to look me up and down seductively. **"Hey! What's your fucking problem guy! Get your needle outta my arms! Hey! I'm fucking talking to you! Get over here, I've got some questions! Quit fucking looking at me like that, I'm not a piece of mea-"**.Being cut off by the man turning around with lust in his eyes, suddenly as the door to the room busts open and a bullet whizz's through his brain, I gasp and try to pull myself out of the straps as blood and brain matter fall onto the bare skin on my arms. Muttering to myself, I rip my arms up and wince as a the needles at least pull out, blood slowly pouring from the small holes._ At least I still bleed._ The obvious smell of radiation now thick in the air. As I look up, I notice Bone come running towards me with his assualt rifle out and ready, the barrel smoking from the shot already fired. Peering around the room he lowered it and placed it on his back. Coming in behind him was Chester and Aberdine. _Thank fucking God, they came back..Wait! Why did they leave me in the first place! _As Bone came walking over, he looked me up and down and laughed loudly before undoing my foot strap. _Bad move asshole.._ As he bent down, he gave me the same look of lust I had seen a moment ago in the large mans eyes. Feeling instantly sick to my stomach, I try my best to look luring beneath the straps hoping he'd rip me out of them.** "Hey Kal! Your fucking glowing, what they pump you with? Oh baby, did I ever tell you..You look gorgeous beneath straps"**. As Bone moved forward to bring his hand up my side, I begin bringing my now free foot up. Growling with anger, I kicked him in the shin and grunt out with pure frustration, trying to rip my arms free. **"You left me! You fucking left me! When I get out of here, I'll fucking kill you Bone!"**. Kicking with my free foot, Bone holds it down beneath his large hands and groans before he pulls out his combat knife and puts it to my neck quickly. Feeling more pressure then usual against my neck vien, I stop and look up at him and smirk, the hate burning within my eyes.** "C'mon an cut me Bone. You know I love it when you make me fucking bleed. If your not gonna let me out to kill you, at least kill me quickly"**. _God he knows how to push my buttons, but not the right fucking ones!_ With a crooked smile on his face, I see the change in his eyes as he sighs, shaking his head briefly before taking his knife back and raising his hands defensively. **"Kal, you know I love you, now come on. We didn't mean to! When I woke up, you were gone. YOU. Were gone, Not the other way around. We looked around and found a small blood trail, so we followed it"**. I peer around to Aberdine, my right hand woman and she smiles, her eyes soft as always.** "We would never leave you Kal. You know that! And seriously..Like I would stay with these two on my own.."**. I look over to Chester and he shrugs and smiles, placing his old familiar sniper on his back. **"Your family. We could never leave you behind kiddo, you've been there from the start.**". As Bone quickly finishes getting my straps off, I rub my arm where the needles where sitting cozy just a moment ago. Groaning at the tender area, I notice my wound now bleeding out a green liquid, rolling my eyes I sigh.** "Great, Rad poisoning. The bastard was testing me on rad poisoning!"**. As I walk forward, I stumble and feel Bone's strong arms wrap around my frame. Laughing, I shake him off and run a had through my hair nervously. Feeling the bump and the dry bits of blood tangled in my long hair, I look down and laugh at the small dotted trail leading out the door. _What a fucking idiot. At least they were smart enough to follow it..._ Smirking, I begin to dig through the big guys pockets. Jingling a few caps in my hand, I pocket them and find a few stimpaks. Placing them in my bag, I look around the room and find my trusty pistol on the counter. Turning and nodding to everyone I start off down the only hallway in a run. Busting open a door, I look around covering my eyes and soon find myself standing in front of the war memorial. _What a shithole this is.._ Turning around quickly, I point towards Megaton in the distance and laugh. Stopping quickly as I nearly faint. Clutching my stomach, I bend over and quickly dispose of whatever it was that I had eaten earlier. Turning back towards the sight of Megaton, I wipe my mouth casually and hiss as I feel a new pain. One that hadn't been there when this started. Growling to myself, I clutch my stomach once more. _Maybe that bastard did rape me...God, I'm not feeling so fucking well down there._ Pushing off the burning sensation between my legs, I laugh dryly as everyone gathers around me. **"I don't know about the rest of you, but I could go for some drinks.. and to see that stupid broad, Moira. I need to get this cleared out, and fast."** Scratching my arm, I sigh as I feel the rad poisoning flowing around, my mind racing against it at the thought of what he might have done to me. _God, I can't wait to drink everything away._ Reaching Megaton quickly, I try the door at Moira's place, seeing that she won't be back till the morning I storm right up to Moriarty's. Smiling at the ghoul behind the desk, I place down some caps and start my drinking session. _If I can't get it drained, I'll drink it out_.

Rolling over on the couch, I instantly feel the contents of my stomaching fighting me to leave. _Thank you once again Megaton for being full of cheap drink and...acquiantances_. Stretching out quickly and running my fingers through my aburn hair, I cough roughly and throw myself off the couch, stepping on Bone as I go by. Looking around, I notice Bone laying on the floor beside the couch, now curled into a ball and Aberdine laying against Chester's side. _God weren't those two ever cute.. Kind of sickening actually._ Running out the bedroom quickly, I fly down the stairs and in a minute I'm leaning over top of the railing as everything leaves my stomach. _Stupid molerat, never did mix well with the whiskey._ Rolling my eyes, I wipe my mouth clean and wink at the people below. Turning on my heel, I walk back into the place, and smack Nova's ass as I go up the stairs once more. Hearing her call out, I turn around and wink at her. As I enter the room, Bone's already taken my spot on the couch, pulling my bag out from beneath his feet I head downstairs to have another chat with that ghoul from lastnight. _I know Bone and them said they hated ghouls, but this Gob. He was a real nice guy...If you can call "it" that._ Snickering to myself, I continue down the stairs and smile at Nova who smiles and walks out the door with another gent. Sitting down on a bar stool with my bag on my back, I signal for Gob to come over, as he comes walking over cautiously, I roll a few caps around in my hand and place them down. **"I see how Moriarty is with you. So here, I'd like to pay for a conversation for a bit. I could go for something else other then the latest raid.**" As Gob shakes his head wearily and turns to leave, I push them across the counter and sigh. "I'll take a Vodka and a few stimpaks then.". As Gob turns to take them, I notice a few more people leaving the establishment. _Probably going to go deal with that nutcase Moira. God, I hate that woman.._ Laughing a bit loudly to myself, I watch as Moriarty comes out and looks me up an down before he rolls his eyes with disgust and locks himself in his back room. Hearing the deadbolts lock, I smirk before drinking down the vodka quickly, I place the stimpaks in my bag and look at Gob with a small smile. _I bet, once upon a time. He was a real good looking man...He still is if you can look past the sad expression and falling skin...Hell, I'd take him right now if I-_. Shaking my head, I look at Gob as his shoulders relax and he issues a small smile. **"Since Moriarty's in his room, I have some time for conversation. Do you have a name smoothskin?"**. Throwing out my hand purely out of habit, I blush as I feel the contact from Gob. _They have a pulse, they have feelings, they think...Gob's nice so far..Wow, what am I thinking. He's a fucking ghoul!_ Smiling, I tighten my grip briefly before pulling it away and placing it casually in front of me on the counter. With a shrug, I laugh lightly and look Gob in the eyes.** "They call me Kallian...Kal for short though. Your Gob aren't you? Where you from there Gobby boy?"** Blushing lightly, I stomp on my own toes to change my thoughts. As my toe starts to throb, I hear Gob issue what must be a laugh from his damaged throat. As he cleans a glass he looks at me with a hint of sadness within his eyes. **"Gobby boy...Heh. That's a new one. I'm from Underworld. For obvious reasons I suppose you could pinpoint... I came looking for a chance, and here I got a tab I can't pay off."** Rolling his shoulders, I watch him place a glass a beneath the counter and come up with a sad expression. Feeling a small pain in my heart, I instinctively go to extend my hand to comfort him, but I pull it back as I hear feet come crashing down the stairs like thunder. **"Hey you! You stupid fuckin ghoul! I'll take two whiskey! C'mon! I'm fucking talking to you!"**. As I watch Gob turns to get the flask as though he were Bone's mere bitch, I turn and pull out my knife and aim it directly at Bone. **"He's a fucking human being like you Bone! Either you calm yourself, or I'll do it for you."**. Feeling my blood boil, I feel myself boiling over as I watch Moriarty come out and smack Gob upside the head for "causing a disruption". _It wasn't him Moriarty. It's that stupid fucking good for nothing Bone I travel with. If I had it my wa-_ Shaking my head, I kick back my stool and let my knife fly into the wall beside Bone as I carefully watch his body language. As the knife flies by Bone's face, I lift my lip in a primal curl as Bone defiantly walks foward without concern and takes his whiskey from the counter and drinking it quickly heads back up the stairs as if nothing happened. Thumping my boots across the floor I pick my knife out of the wall with little effort._ He bloody well know's better that I missed on purpose.._. I turn and look at Moriarty. With a guttural growl I point down at the ground. **"I won't have you hitting him like that Moriarty! I'll treat you like a mere bitch if I see it again."**. As Moriarty groans and walks back towards his room, I motion for Gob to come around the counter. Nervously he walks around and soon stands behind me. _For once, I'd like to actually play the role of raider. Not just look it._ Brushing my hair back, I smirk and shoot Moriarty a look and drag my knife across my throat slowly, staring him in the eyes all the while. **"If I ever catch word that your being an asshole to ghouls again. I'll kill you Moriarty. You can't fucking out run me."**. Turning on my heels and heading towards the door as Moriarty returns to his back room, I feel all the blood drain from my face as it runs white. _I have to go see that nut Moira against my will, damn this Brotherhood Of Steel heart of mine.._ As I feel Gob's hands catch my frame, I instanly blush beneath him.. _Wow, he's actually a large guy...Or maybe I have a small frame... 5'5" is not small! Oh..Oh my...His hands feel better then Bones. Oh god.._ Pointing at Morias, I try my best to walk and stumble instead. With his hands around my frame, I manage to hear Moira's annoying nasally voice before I'm even passed out an on her floor. _Good god, I hate her._ Looking up at Gob as he turns to leave, I grab his hand before he leaves as my minds running. **"Don't go back Gob. B-bone while kill you. Plea...please stay with me."**. As I feel his hand wrap within mine, I finally fall into my own black abyss.

Rolling over and gasping as I see Moira's face close to mine, I instantly climb backwards as Moira herself scrambles back with her clipboard. _What. Where you doing. You stupid physcho cu-_ Stopping as I feel my back crash into something warm and soft, I turn my head slowly. Gasping before I scower at Gob, I push his chest roughly with both hands. **"Your not suppose to be behind someone when they're freaking out! Let alone when they wake up!"**. Looking around and noticing I'm on a cot, I swing my legs over and make a puzzled face, before I stand up._Why am I on a cot? An why is Gob laying behind me...Oh god..Oh...Well, on second thought...WAIT! That's not even fair! I can't even recall what his junk looked like._ Looking over at Gob, I notice he has a small smile going across his..lips. _God, Gob would be a great looking man, maybe if the radiation hadn't got to him so bad..I can't really lie. He is already better looking then some I've seen on the wasteland._ Snickering to myself, I stand up quickly, brushing myself off lazily. As he goes to stand up, I make a motion for him to sit down and stay.** "I'll be back to talk to you in a moment."** With a quick wink, I leave the conversation hanging, I can notice the worry in Gob's eyes instantly. Panicking like a small lost puppy. _He's like every man. Tell them you need to talk and they freak._ Laughing a bit smugly, I walk down the stairs with Moira trailing right behind me, her nasally voice louder then ever in my ears. **"So! I gave you some radaway! And seeing as how you did that nurklurk project for me, you can say the radaway was on me this time!"**. Getting to the door, I turn and nod at her body guard. He knows our agreement. I don't talk to Moira and he doesn't have to worry about placing a bullet through my skull. As I turn to head back to Moriarty's pub, I hear Moira whinning through the door. "Why does she do that every time! I help her, she helps me! You think we'd be friends by now!" I scoff. _Yea. Friends. With You. Get Real._ I continue up the little walk way, nodding at passerby's and I head straight up the stairs into our rented room. I notice everyone sitting about, except Bone. Turning to Aberdine, I notice she's almost..cowering in the corner away from me. As I walk closer she throws out her hands and makes a motion not to come any further. **"I don't want to be near any one who sleeps with a ghoul!"**. My jaw instantly drops to the floor. Walking over and standing in front of her, I glare down at her.** "An who told you that Aberdine! Who fucking told you that?"** Turning to Chester, I watch as he nods his head gravely and I drop my clenched fist. Turning on my heel, I hear Bones smug voice downstairs and Nova's fake laughter. _She was really laying into him this evening._ Walking down the stairs, I crash through the thin door that seperates Nova's quarters from the rest of the pub. The echo of my boots on the door thunders through the place and I watch as Moriarty comes out of his back room with a look of hate. Staring me down, he points and growls. **"First. You take my fucking ghoul! Now, you wreck my fucking pub! Get outta here you stupid wench. Go on, Leave!"** His voice thick with his scottish accent. Staring him dead in the eyes, I take my combat knife out of my side pocket and let it slam into his chest. **"I fucking told you Moriarty! If you ever treated someone like shit, I'd fucking kill you."**. Turning back to half naked Bone and Nova, I storm right into the room and grab Nova by her arm. As she screams and protests, I simply throw her out into the middle of the pub. **"Go find your cheap trick somewhere else you cunt. I have business to deal with. Don't make me kill you."** Without a second notion, Nova gathers a shirt and runs from the pub, her face a beat red from defeat. Looking down at Bone, I shake my head and glare down. **"How could you Bone. How could you?"**. Watching as he slowly gathers himself and move along the bed slowly, I throw my knife from my boot into his leg and growl as he instantly freaks out and reachs for his pistol. Jumping across the bed, I step on his arm and look down at him.** "We both know I never slept with a fucking ghoul. How could you lie to Aberdine and Chester like that Bone!"**. Rolling over, Bone picks the knife out of his leg.. _We both know I missed his main vein for a reason_. Pushing me over, I fall off the bed as he leaps up and tries to bring it down on my throat. Throwing my arms up, he catches the bare skin between my armor. As I hiss out, as he leans in, his breath wreaking of mentats and whiskey.** "I saw the way you looked at him Kallian. The fucking way you drooled and threw your tits out for him. I'll fucking kill you before you go back to...that. THAT THING. Don't you want to feel skin, not...whatever the fuck it is he has!"**. Cringing beneath his heavy body, I grunt and try to push him off. As he goes to bring the knife down, I feel my heart quickening before I hear the gunshot ringing through out the small room. Feeling the life escape from Bone, I cry out in surprise as the brain matter lands on my face. Searching frantically around the room, I sigh as I see Gob coming in cautiously. Looking at him, my eyes full of an unknown love, I do my best to smile besides the circumstance. As he pushes Bone off, I hear the footsteps upstairs and around the bar, but that doesn't matter as Gob quickly has me in his arms. Being held tightly, I laugh as I pat this pistol on his side in pride. With that same smooth, yet scratchy voice he makes out a grotesque laugh.** "You were taking a little to long, and when I heard you yell at Moriarty, I decided I needed to step in. I'm sorry if I shouldn't have, but come on. I wasn't going to let the only smoothskin who liked me die."**. Rolling my eyes in his chest, I smile, breathing deeply and collecting my thoughts. _Good lord Gob, you smell...perfect._ Sighing contently, my moment is instantly ruined as I hear Aberdines high pitched scream from the edge of the room. Turning, my happy expression completely wipped off my face, I walk straight towards the barrel of Chesters sniper. Looking him dead in the eyes, I watch a slow tear drip down his cheek. **"Ho-how could you Kallian...after everything we have been through.. How could you leave us for a ghoul? A fucking ghoul!"**. Pushing past the barrel of the sniper without a second thought, I walk straight into Chester's arms, dragging an in shock Aberdine with me, fighting her shaking body. _I made up my mind the moment I saw Gob smile. _**"I'm leaving guys. You know I love you."**. Turning away as they stood in shock, I begin grabbing a few things from behind the counter. A few caps off of Moriarty and his safe, I grab Gobs hand as we walk straight out of Moriarty's bar. Leaving behind a life I once knew, and heading straight into a new one with a new friend.


End file.
